PPG Songfics Lemons
by Cutie1466
Summary: For the Lemon Songfics (Requests will be accepted.)
1. Reds

**_Request: Twilight Sparkle_**

 ** _Song: Smile by Avril Lavigne_**

 ** _Paring: Reds_**

 ** _Rating: Fluff then Lemon_**

 ** _Plot: Blossom is tired of Dexter only pestering her to be his girlfriend, when she sees Brick, the person whom she hates the most, She realizes that he's the reason why she smiles._**

* * *

 **Blossom's POV**

"So what do you say Blossom? Will you romantic companion?"

Dexter asked as he stood behind me, while I got my books ready for my class after first period.

"Do you mean girlfriend, Dexter?"

"That's what I said."

I sighed as I closed my locker and my lock on. Then I turned around to face him.

"Whatever. I'm going to the bathroom." I started to speed walk towards the girls bathroom far from my first class.

"Fine but I still need a answer!" I heard Dexter yell as I turned the corner.

 **~Outside the Bathroom~**

'Thank electrons he didn't follow me! It's not that I don't like Dexter it's just I don't like him as a boyfriend. If I had to listen to him rambling for one more second I would have gone crazy. Why won't he just leave me alone.' I thought.

As I was going to head the class I heard drums and a guitar. Because of my love for music I turned around and followed the sounds. They lead me to the theater. I used my key I got from being in the student council and slowly walked in to sit in one of the seats in the back.

'Wow Brick's band is better than I thought.' I watched as Brick's band played with him no where in sight.

"You enjoying yourself Pinky?" I jumped as I heard someone whisper in my ear.

I looked up to see the one and only Brick Jojo himself.

"Blossom what are you doing here?" He laughed as he hopped over the seat next to me and sat down.

"I'm avoiding Dexter." I said as I looked back at the stage to see that the band was gone. 'When did they leave!'

"So your skipping class to do that. Man Pinky I didn't know you were such a bad girl. It's makes you even sexier." Brick said as he leaned towards me with a smirk on his face.

I giggled and leaned towards him with a smile on my face.

"Please I could be covered in chocolate and be sexy to you."

"If you were covered in chocolate it would be a dream come true." Brick leaned closer.

"Why?"

Brick then put his hands on my cheeks and pulled me closer so our foreheads were touching and our lips were a inch away from touching.

"If you were covered in chocolate I would get to lick it off you. Everywhere." Brick winked as hen finished.

I blushed and was going to say something when the bell rang. Brick and I moved away from each other as we looked at the bell.

"I should get going Buttercup has this class next." I got up and started walking to the door.

"Why does it matter?" Brick stood up and looked at me as I stopped at the door and turned around.

"If she saw me with you, she would think we don't hate each other anymore and we're doing 'other' things."

"Bet you love to do 'other' things Bitch- I mean Blossom." Brick smirked as he got back into his normal bad boy attitude.

"Shut up Capper Boy. I'm sure Princess has you occupied frequently."

"Yeah well at let she's had sex before."

"I'm sorry do you mean with you or every other boy she wants something from?"

Before Brick could respond I cut him off.

"Now if you'll excuse me I have to go to class." With that I pushed open the door and walked to my locker to get my books for class.

 **~At lunch~**

"So Robin told me about how you skipped class. What was that all about is everything ok?" Bubbles asked with a worried look in her eyes as she sat next to me, while we waited for Buttercup to get her lunch.

"Yeah everything's fine is was just because of Dexter pestering me about being his girlfriend. Again." I told Bubbles as Buttercup came running up to us and jumping in her seat excitedly.

"Guess who's incredibly hot, the captain of the boys soccer team, and is throwing a party tonight. This girl!" Buttercup said as she used both of he thumbs to point at herself.

"I thought mom and dad said you can't throw parties."

"Yeah. At their house. This one is at Mitch's house and we are working together to throw the biggest party ever so make sure to tell your friends." Buttercup said leaning back in her chair trying to look cool.

"Really Ms. Utonium, what time?"

I jumped when I heard that voice and quickly turned around to the the one and only-

"Oh hey Dexter. It should start around 8 so see you there." Buttercup said as she shooed him away.

 **~Time Skip To When The Girls Were Getting Ready~**

"I still can't believe you invited Dexter." Bubbles said as she helped Buttercup curl the ends of her hair.

Bubbles was wearing a long light blue off the shoulder dress with a white belt around her waist, white heels to match.

"I said I was sorry. What do you want me to do? It's not like I can go to his house and say 'Dexter my sisters and I practically hate your guts so you can't come to the party that your gonna get rejected at. So in retrospect I'm doing you a favor.'" Buttercup said as she turned around to look at Bubbles.

Buttercup was wearing a white sequin covered shirt, light green high waisted shorts, and black wedge sneakers.

When Bubbles finished Buttercup's hair, Buttercup walked over to her bed and picked up a green varsity jacket that said Jojo and had a 5 under the name.

"Aw your wearing Butch's jacket." Bubbles said as she looked at Buttercup through the mirror she was fixing her lipstick in.

"Yeah, Butch and I decided that we need to take things to the next level."

"But I thought you said that you and Butch were done?"

"When did I say this?"

"An hour ago, when you and Butch were arguing on the phone about who broke up with the other first."

Buttercup put on a poker face as Bubbles looked with narrowed eyes.

"Hey Leader Girl you done yet!"

At that moment a loud groan could be heard as Blossom walked in Buttercup's room.

Blossom was wearing a pink mid-thigh sleeve dress with a small slit on both sides, white heels with a ankle strap.

"Look Bubbles. Our little girl became a woman." Buttercup said as she pretended to wipe fake tears.

"Shut up Buttercup."

"Are you sure you want to go Blossy? You don't have too." Bubbles said as Buttercup went to start the car.

"Yes she does!" Buttercup yelled from downstairs.

"Buttercup!"

The girls walked into Mitch's house, immediately hearing the sound of loud music and laughing teens.

"Is he ok?" Blossom asked as she pointed to a guy passed out on the stairs.

"Damn it. Mitch told me he wouldn't spike the punch this time." Buttercup said as the girls walked farther into the house.

"Well well well don't you look hot Butterbabe."

The girls turned around to see Butch and Boomer holding red cups in their hand.

"Boomie!" Bubbles quickly walked towards Boomer given him a big hug and a kiss.

"Hey Bubs. I was wondering when you would show up. I missed you."

"I missed you too." Bubbles said as her and Boomer eskimo kissed.

"You saw each other 3 hours ago." Butch said as he took a sip of what was in his cup.

"Don't ruin their moment." Buttercup said as she lightly hit him on the arm.

"Whatever. Come on Butterbabe let's go draw on drunk guys faces." Butch held out his hand and Buttercup placed her hand in his.

"You know me so well."

As the two left Blossom turned around only to see Bubbles and Boomer dancing.

'Great now I'm alone.'

"Damn Pinky."

Blossom turned around to see Brick standing behind her with a bottle of beer in his hand.

"Was that a compliment?" Blossom giggled as she looked at Brick.

"It sure wasn't a insult." Brick smirked as he walked closer to Blossom.

"Well then you don't look that bad as well."

"Admit it Pinky you think I'm sexy and I know it."

Blossom laughed at Brick's joke as he smirked.

"That was so bad but, I appreciate the effort."

"Anytime Pinky. So where's your date?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well your sisters have dates, so I would have thought you would have had one too."

"Well for your information I don't and I'm not seeing your date."

"Pinky when you look as good as I do you don't have to worry about 'finding' a date."

"Your so full of yourself."

Brick drank the last of the liquid in his bottle.

"Well I'm out. Do you want anything?" Brick asked.

"No thanks."

"Well I'll be right back."

"And I'll be right here." Blossom said as she smiled and watched Brick walk towards the kitchen.

"Blossom."

Blossom's smile shrank a little when see turned to face the boy genius.

"Dexter. Hey. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Now have you thought about my offer?"

Blossom sighed as she took Dexter's hands into her own.

"Dexter, I like you. I really do but...not in a romantic way and it's not like your not a good looking guy because you are. Any girl would be happy to have you and I'm sure all of your insensitive facts, formal name calling, and horrible sense of humor will seem cute to her and will make her smile but she's just not me." Blossom finished as she looked sympathetically at Dexter.

"And that's a complete relief. No offense or anything it's just I know you already have a major crush on Brick."

"How long have you known?"

"Longer then you and I only asked you because Bubbles said it would help get you two together and well your my best friend Blossom. You deserve to have someone to make you smile much more then anyone in this room especially since you put your whole love life on hold to help me in my laboratory."

"I'm so getting Bubbles for this later but, for what it's worth...thank you." Blossom said as she hugged Dexter.

While this happened a heartbroken boy looked at the two from a distance and walked away.

"Now if you don't excuse me, Olga and I are going to go see how long it takes for Mitch to realize that and are drawing dicks on his wall, while we record all of these drunk teenagers for blackmail."

"Same old Boy Genius."

"Of course." Dexter walked away as Blossom went to go find Brick.

"Where the hell did he...go." Blossom slowed down her walked as she looked at Princess and Brick making out on Mitch's couch.

Blossom started to tear up as she looked at the scene before her. The tears started to come out as she started to walk past them as Brick pulled away for air to see Blossom walk past him towards the front door.

"So does this mean we are still on for later, Bricky-poo?" Princess said as she pressed herself against him.

Brick thought about it as he made decision.

"Nah I got something better to do." Brick got up and walked after Blossom our the door.

"Blossom! Blossom wait!" Brick yelled as he ran to catch up with her taking hold of her hand when he does only to have her turn around and slap home in the face.

"What the hell is wrong with you!"

"Wrong with me? What's wrong with you, Brick! Why don't you just go make out with Princess!"

"Oh yeah! Well what about you don't you have a boyfriend to go look at cells with or something!"

"Dexter is not my boyfriend!"

"Well Princess isn't my girlfriend!"

"Then why do you do stuff like that with her!"

Brick stood silently staring at Blossom. Till he suddenly picked her up bridal style and flew off towards his house. He landed on a tree by his opened window and flew inside setting Blossom down once he got in.

"What are you doing, Brick! Why am I in your room and-"

Blossom yelled as she was then interrupted by Brick grabbing her face and kissing her. Blossom sat on Brick's bed shocked before she finally gave in and kissed him back. After a while the two pulled away for oxygen.

"I do those things to make you jealous."

"Why do you like me Brick? I'm not that experienced with this kind of stuff."

"And that makes you even sexier Blossom."

"Really?"

"Hell yeah and if you don't believe me let me show you how sexy I think you truly are." Brick smirked as he held Blossom's face in his hands and leaned her back down on his bed.

 **!WARNING LEMON HAS BEEN TEMPORARY TAKING DOWN!**

 **(If you want to read it you can on Wattpad under the account name CutieCrash)**

 **Here is the link and p.s. for the guest named Shitty Kid: I don't have a dick because I'm a fucking girl so I think that might get in the way of my dick being small.**

story/135681342-smile

(Sorry if the link comes out wrong but if you search it the story is the first link on google and there will be a link to my account in my bio)

* * *

 ** _Hi to all of our Crashn' Cuties out there! It's me Crash and I know what you are thinking where's Cutie? Well I am sad to say that she has the flu. Yeah so she's been sick for a while now that's why this story is late so Happy Related Valentine's Day! Thank you so much for waiting and one more question. Do you guys like me and Cutie shipped together? I mean not that I like her or anything. I'm just asking for a friend. If you do let use know in the comments about what you think. Anyway I'm Crash, Cutie's sick, and I'm out._**


	2. Greens

_Request:_ _Erren. Reese519 (Sorry I put your name like that but it wouldn't let me put it normally)_

 _Song: Into It by Camila Cabello_

 _Paring: Greens_

 _Rating: Lemon_

 _Plot: Buttercup knows he's a dangerous man but she's ok with that._

* * *

Buttercup stood against the wall of the club as her two friends laughed and talked beside her. She took a sip of her drink and she continued to look up at the mysterious raven haired man that was sitting in he vip area on the higher level of the club.

She bit her lip as she watched him talk and laugh with the guys and girls around him.

She saw herself up there with him. And only him. Talking. Laughing. Drinking. Kissing. And much, much more.

Buttercup snapped out of her gaze as she saw the raven haired boy turn and look in her direction when his alluring green eyes.

Buttercup realized he was looking at her when he licked his lips and winked.

She smirked she heard her red haired friend tell her that they were going to go back to Bubbles's place to stay for the night. Buttercup replied with a nod of the head and followed her friends out but not without taking one more look at the unknown man knowing that he was watching her walk away with a smirk on his face.

* * *

Buttercup walked through the small store looking for all the stuff on her list. As she walked medicine aisle she remembered that she ran out of Tylenol and considering that she was hungover from the shots she did with her friends at Bubbles's place last night. She needed it.

She walked down the aisle until she saw the one bottle of pain medicine left on the shelf as she went to grab it another hand grabbed it as well.

Buttercup looked over to where the hand came from to see the man she undressed with her eyes last night at the club.

He smirked as his memories of her came back in his head.

"Well well well. If it isn't my little stalker." He spoke out with a deep voice.

"Excuse me?"

"Don't get me wrong. I get it all the time but you don't have to follow me to get my attention. Especially when you already have." He said as he bit his lip and looked at Buttercup in her black tank top and lime green sweat pants.

Her eyes narrowed as she smiled and looked him up and down, looking at the 6-pack he had under his open green hoodie and the lining of him in his gray sweat pants.

"Well as much as I would love to stay. I have to workout in 30 so...see you later." Buttercup said as she took the medication out of Butch's hand and walked towards check out.

But she stopped and turned around when he called out to her.

 _"Need some help?"_

* * *

Buttercup moaned as she threw her head back, feeling like she was in cloud 9. He kissed and bit her neck as his hands worked heavenly in her pants.

Buttercup tried to speak but couldn't. The raven haired man smirked watching her struggle to make sense of the situation as he played with her and pulled her pants and underwear off.

The two of them laid on Buttercup's small couch in her apartment. The man on top of the Buttercup admiring her naked body, then leaning down to kiss her passionately; making her wrap her arms and legs around him bringing her closer.

"You sure about this babe?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Once I got you. I am _never_ letting _you_ go."

Buttercup smiled as she gave her answer...

 _ **I'm into it**_

* * *

Buttercup sat with her man in his office as he talked to one of his bodyguards. Then two guys one with blonde hair and blue eyes and the other with red hair and blood red eyes came in.

"Boomer! Brick! Welcome back did you get the stuff?"

"Yeah we did." Boomer said as he sat a suitcase on his boss's desk, unlocking it and turning it around so he could see what was inside it.

Buttercup looked in the case to see a bunch of illegal stuff with labels inside. Coke. Meth. Weed. Ecstasy. You name it a little bit of it was in there; even two stacks of one hundred dollar bills.

"You changing your mind Butterbabe?" He said as he looked at her while she examined the contents of the case.

Buttercup looked at him and back at the case before moving so she sat on his lap and kissed him.

"Nope." Buttercup she as she smiled.

"Brick."

"Yeah?"

"Tell Ace, he's got a deal but if him and his gang fucks me over. I'll have to pay them a little visit."

"Yes sir." Brick said as him and Boomer left.

"Come on Butterbabe how about we go to my place for the night." He said as he winked.

* * *

Buttercup walked in her boyfriends bedroom and looked around. Suddenly she was picked up and thrown onto his king-sized bed. He crawled on top of her and attacked her lips, moving down to her neck.

He started to take off their clothes and when he finished he quickly thrusted himself into Buttercup over and over again.

Buttercup moaned his name as she clawed his back and kissed on his neck. She couldn't help but think of all the things she wanted to do with him tonight and believe it because she did them all.

* * *

"Buttercup! Breath!" Bubbles yelled as she watched her friends face turn blue.

Buttercup took exhaled and started gasping for air.

"What's wrong you never get forget to exhale when we do yoga." Bubbles said as she got of her yoga mat and went to go get Buttercup some water from Blossom's kitchen.

"It's because she was to busy thinking about her new boyfriend." Blossom said as she stood on her mat and stretched before walking over to turn off their calming music.

"Oh yeah I forgot. You do have a new boyfriend Bc." Bubbles giggled as she handed Buttercup her water and sat down in front of her.

"Soooo don't just keep all the juicy details to yourself. What's he like?" Bubbles said as Blossom came over to sit with them.

"Well he's great. We have so much in common and he's so fucking hot."

"Omg! Don't tell me your-your falling for him!? But Buttercup you never fall for guys!" Bubbles said shocked.

"Yeah you usually dump them after the first few mouths. But you've managed to go a whole year with this guy." Blossom said.

"I know. It's just something in me can't let him go and doesn't want to."

Bubbles and Blossom looked at each other and nodded their heads. "Your in love with him."

* * *

Buttercup laid in her apartment on the couch with her man as they watched some show on tv show. Next thing the know a loud knock came from Buttercup's door.

He got up and told Buttercup to stay here as he took out his gun from the waist line of his pants and cover the peephole with his hand.

"Who is it!"

There was a moment of silence before the person on the other side said.

"Brick."

He opened the door to see Brick standing there with a blank expression on his face.

"Sorry to interrupt your personal day off but we got a problem."

"What kind of problem?"

"Let's just say Ace thought it would be real funny to skip out on his payment for this month."

"Isn't that what I hired you to take care of."

"He also ambushed our south storage area and took all our shit over there."

"He did want!"

He growled and walked over to Buttercup and sat down in front of her.

"Butterbabe I have to go take care of this but you can come with me if you want."

"Let me go get dressed." Buttercup said as she walked away to get out of her pajamas.

* * *

Buttercup bounced faster as she sat naked on his lap moved up and down on him while he thrusted up into her on his bed.

She held on to his shoulders as she screamed his name. The two moaned as their pase got faster. Till they both climaxed at the same time.

They stay connected for a while as they caught their breath.

"Happy 2nd anniversary Butterbabe."

Buttercup laughed and smiled as two fell asleep still connected.

* * *

Buttercup watched as her boyfriend punched a guy, that was being held by Boomer and Brick, named Ace repeatedly till he coughed up blood.

"Who the fuck do you think you are stealing from me Ace."

"Come man. I'm sorry please."

"Sorry? Sorry! Sorry doesn't mean shit to me Ace. And even if it did I can't have people out here thinking I let you go with a slap on the wrist. That would ruin me and that sexy woman over there wouldn't get to live in the nice big house she deserves." Butch said as he paced in front of Ace and grabbed his face to make him look at Buttercup.

"Look at her. Doesn't she deserve that?"

Ace frantically nodded, trying to save his life.

"Your damn right she does." He bit his lip and walked over to Buttercup. He held out his hand and when Buttercup took it he helped her up and wrapped his arms around her smirking.

"Brick. Boomer. Take care of Ace for a bit."

Once he said that Ace was dropped to the ground then he groaned in pain as Boomer and Brick beat and kick him.

"Butterbabe I was thinking we should go on a vacation."

"Where?"

"Where ever you want."

"Miami?"

"If that's what you want then Miami it is."

He kissed Buttercup passionately. Then pulled away to take out his gun and shoot Ace in his stomach."

"Ahhh!" Ace screamed as he held his stomach.

"Brick take him back to his pathetic hideout and tell the rest of his gang that if they don't get me all of my drugs and money back to me in a mouth I'll track them down and torture all their ass."

"Yes sir."

"Boomer clean this place up and arrange a trip to Miami for me and my woman."

"You got it."

"Come on Babe. Let's go pack."

They got back and Buttercup watched him pack as she looked around and remembered her first time coming to his room.

They couldn't keep their hands off of each other. They just had to have each other.

"You ready?"

"Yeah."

* * *

Buttercup laid peacefully on the couch in their beach house with him as they listened to the sound of the waves hitting the shore and looked at each other admiring the others face as if they would never see it again.

"You get sexier by the minute." He said.

Buttercup smiled.

Then she felt him move around next to her. See opened her eyes to see him holding a small black box with a emerald ring inside.

"Do I even need to ask?" He said smiling.

Buttercup smiled as she leaned towards him and kissed him.

* * *

Buttercup walked forward and remembered all the trouble that her gang leader caused...

All the times they made love in his bed...

Everything she wanted to do with him and much more.

She smiled as her dad handed her off to him and the priest started the ceremony.

She glanced at him only to see that he was already looking at her.

The two said their do's and their vows then it came to the last part.

As the priest talked they stared into each other eyes until he mouthed.

'I love you Buttercup.'

"You may now kiss the bride."

The newlyweds kissed but not before Buttercup could say.

"I love you too, Butch."


End file.
